Five Nights With Bashur 4: Part Two The Final Nightmare
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: IT IS FINALLY HERE! THE EPIC CONCLUSION TO THE FIVE NIGHTS WITH BASHUR SERIES! The Animatronics are returning, but there are still many questions left unanswered... Will what is left of the gang survive one last night, and what about Sky and Alesa? Find out how it all ends RIGHT HERE!
1. The Story So Far

THE STORY SO FAR… **Night 1**

Bashur and his friends attend Bashur's birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria,but stay a little _too_ late. They sought refuge in an office as Animatronics plucked them off, one-by-one. But just as it seemed that it was all over for them, the clock struck Six AM, and the Animatronics deactivated allowing Bashur and Friends to escape with their lives, and blow up the place in the process…..

 **Night 2**

Four years later, Bashur gets an SOS, via e-mail, from Sky. He was trapped in a rebuilt Freddy Fazbear's. Only this time, there were more. They manage to escape certain death several times and discover that ThatGuyBarney is the mastermind behind it all. They survive the night by distracting and killing Mangle, one of the deadliest animatronics of them all…..

 **Night 3**

Pewface, Bashur's dog, was kidnapped by Barney and hidden in Fazbear's Fright, a haunted house based upon the unsolved mysteries that surround Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Bashur experiences hallucinations, several times, of the old animatronics before Barney suffers from a hallucination himself, and thinks that Bashur, in a Freddy mask, is really Freddy. Barney tries to hide in a Springtrap suit that malfunctions and kills him. Barney and Springtrap then become one and try to kill Bashur. But when a random fire starts, it allows Bashur and Pewface to escape with their lives and end up at the doorstep of some friends, unwittingly leading the animatronics there. We also find out that Ross' father invented the Animatronics and that Barney, who worked for him, tampered with them. So Ross Sr fired Barney, blaming him for the missing children…..

 **Night 4**

Bashur and friends gather at Sky's house for the fourth night. As the night progresses, the Animatronics became more and more violent, and ultimately killed Bodil40, Bluemonkey, and Thundermuffin….oh and that stupid Squid. We learn that the reason Ross can't remember his father correctly is because he had his frontal lobe bitten off by an animatronic, but we don't learn too many details….yet. As they later returned to the house, they find a pumpkin with the words: "See You Soon, 10-31-15" carved into it. Inside the pumpkin was a piece of a brain, but what else, besides that the animatronics are going to return, could this message mean?...


	2. Prolouge

"Wh-where am I?" Ross Sr. was surrounded by blackness.

"You-are-broken." Said a creaky voice, slowly drawing nearer, until it was finally visible.

"Sp-Spring Bonnie?!" Ross Sr. exclaimed in surprise.

"I prefer- Springtrap."  
"How-"  
"How can I-talk? How- are- you here? How-am-I h-here? So so man-y questions r-r-Ross. First things fi-rst. You-are de-dead. I am but a-a…..spirit, if you-will, possessing this poor, mechanical- bod-body." Springtrap explained, looking at his body as he said it. "You have-done many terrible th-things, that you th-thought you'd get away with."  
"Daddy?" Said a familiar voice. "Can we go to Old Country Buffet?" It was Ross, but he looked terrible, like a stitched together voodoo doll.

"As you can see, I fixed him." Springtrap said.

"He's dead?" Ross Sr. cried.

"Oh, no. Just-a-a a part of hi-him. As you c-can see, he's missing p-pieces."  
"You-"  
"M-Me? No. You brought th-this upon yourself." Suddenly Springtrap's voice began to get clearer. "But don't worry, it's not j-just you. I have plans for Barney in the….future. And also your son's friends."  
"Calem?"  
"No,no, not him. You paid him off remember? No. The ones I am talking about are also in the f-future. The ones that he'll care most about. But you mustn't worry about it. Just relax. It'll ma-make it easier to f-fix you."  
That was when it finally ended, just like he wanted.


	3. Bashur

**Bashur**

Gravestones can tell you a lot about a person's life. For example, one that I know reads, 'Loving Mother & Daughter' would obviously tell you that this woman, whoever she was, had emitted a lot of love in her life. Another one I know of says: 'the last enemy that shall be conquered is death.' What this tells about someone is that they were deeply religious, or philosophical, or in any case, the person who put it there was.

But then there are gravestones that tell you absolutely nothing besides their names, such as: 'Here lies Bodil40', 'Here lies Bluemonkey' or 'Here lies Thundermuffin' or, even possibly, 'Thatguybarney R.I.P'. These were the gravestones that Bashur now gazed upon, two of them were friends, the others, he barely knew. But a great weight was upon his shoulders because he had brought death to all four. They'd all still be here today, if only it wasn't for him, and Bashur wouldn't be standing in a graveyard, morning his losses.

"Gosh….." He said pathetically. "Bodil, Bluemonkey…..Barney, Thundermuffin." He said the last two awkwardly because he didn't know them too well. "I could really use you guys right now. Jerome was right, I-I needed you guys. But I leaded to you death. God…" _It should have been me._

Bashur laid the roses by the graves. He had to leave, he had no choice.

He had to leave the past behind him, for at least one more night.


	4. Jin

**JIN**

Jin examined the brain piece under a microscope.

"Th-this is a frontal lobe!" He muttered to himself. It had to be a coincidence. It just had to. He compared the DNA in the brain to the DNA he took from the broken fragments of Ross' horn. They matched. The pumpkin wasn't just a house call. It was a warning. They were coming for Ross. Jin needed to make some upgrades to the house. Maybe he could take a page from the book of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.


	5. Sky

**SKY**

"Alesa…" Sky said.

"Yes?" Alesa asked.

"B-Bodil and Bluemonkey are dead."  
"What!?"

"It was the...Animatronics."  
"Oh,no. Not _this_ again!"  
"Look, it-it's true. Ask anyone! And they're coming back. Tonight."

"Oh, on Halloween?"

"Yes."  
"Look, if this is a p-"

"WHY WOULD THIS BE A PRANK?!" Sky erupted. "PEOPLE DON'T DIE IN A PRANK!"

The cell phone went silent.

"Look," Sky said, calming down. "I know how crazy this is, but it is true."

"Sky...Adam," Alesa said. "I-I think you may need some help."  
"What do I need to do to prove to you that this is really happening?! Because I don't want to drag you into this!"  
"Come home." Alesa said simply.


	6. Ross

**Ross**

"So. They're coming for me?" Ross asked.

"Yes," Jin said sadly.

Ross knew since last month that this was about him, he remembered what the spirits had said to him.

"Jin," Ross said. "Barney killed them."

"What? Killed who?"  
"The Spirits- the children…"  
"Spir- what? What are you talking about, you aren't making any sense right now."

"The five missing children. Barney killed them all. And my father…..he invented Freddy." Ross thought carefully, trying to piece the newly returned broken fragments of his memories back together. "They-They used Barney to get their revenge, by tormenting me, because my Father loved me, and by extension… you guys too. They'll kill me, for Barney being connected to my father, and then you guys….for being Barney's friends."

"Wait-are-no-no no, Ross. You're not sa-"

"Yes, I am Jin, yes I am. I must die. For this to end. Their ultimate revenge on my father, would be killing me, it would destroy him."

"I thought Bar-"

"No, no, I remember now. Barney was just an employee. Though he _did_ kill them, they want the big one, the ring leader. My father was the one pulling the strings. He's the one who _really_ killed them."  
"Wait, But- how?" Jin gasped, utterly flabbergasted.

"Seeing that brain. It caused something. I don't know. But I heard about it. Something about money...It's always about money. That's how he payed off Calem."  
"Who's Calem?"

"Later. Later."


	7. Ross Sr

**Ross Sr.**

"Look, Barney." Ross Sr. Said. "This has to be done. We need the money. Get rid of the Bigwig's kids, get some money, and we can keep running."

"But- killsing innocent childs-" Barney stuttered.

"Look. After this happens, we'll make sure we forget about. I'll make sure."  
"Hows?" 

"It-it , Gods forbids, I dids it." Barney said, crying.

"Good." Ross Sr. said. "Now stay still." He put a needle into Barney's arm and injected the fluid. Then, he did the same to himself.

"Now, tomorrow we'll wake up with no memory of this ever happening." Ross Sr. said. "Now, have a good night."

As Barney left the room, Ross Sr. muttered beneath his breath. "And when forensics finally figures it all out, all evidence will point to you."

Outside the window, Ross ran off, trying to make sense of what he had just heard.


	8. -Bashur-

**Bashur**

"...and that is what happened," whispered Jin. "Just don't tell Ross I told you, I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"So…...he wants to sacrifice himself?" Bashur asked. "They're just has to be another way."

"According to him, there isn't." Jin said. Then he said the next part in a triumphant voice for all to hear. "I may have just made the night significantly easier." Jin announced proudly for all to hear.

"Huh, what now?" Sky asked, looking slightly worried.

"If you noticed, which from what I heard, you hadn't. But on your very first night, Sky, Bash, there were buttons for doors and lights in the office."

"THERE _WERE?!_ " Bashur cried. "WHY DIDN'T WE USE THEM?!"

"Anyways, I have installed those types of doors and lights in each room of the house now." Jin pointed at the one nearest them, and pushed it. Causing a door of metal to come crashing down, with a barred window in the center. "Now the person on the other side can't open the door, even if they press the button, so, in theory we could trap the Animatronics inside. Only the button that closed the door can open it again.

"Beware though, we will be limited on power, unfortunately, seeing that I didn't have enough time to set up a solid system, also...we have a high energy bill and don't want it any higher….so there is a power gauge in each room. If the power does go out, we still have one more chance. Emergency backup. We need to go into the basement, click on the button on the generator four times, and then flip the switch. This is our only defense against the Animatronics. If the emergency generator goes out, we'll be without power for the rest of the night."

"But what about the Spirits?" Ross asked.

"Spirits?" Asked Sky, confused. "Am I the only one who doesn't know what that is?"

"Let's just hope that they leave with the Animatronics." Concluded Jin.


	9. -Jin-

**JIN**

"Guys," Jin said. "It's almost time."

The others nodded.

"We didn't even bother boarding up the place this time." Ross said.

"Probably because we- ah-AH- **AHHHHHHHHHH!** " Bashur suddenly screamed. "NONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOO!"

"What?! Bash! What's wrong?" SKy asked, helping Bashur up off the floor.  
"It-it-it-'It's Me' and then…...it's back. GOD NO!" Bashur blubbered. "God, no, nonononononononooooo! We killed _her_! WE KILLED HER! DAMMIT!"

"Killed who?" Ross asked, frightened.

"M-M-M-Mang-ang-MANGLE!"

"How is she-I-I-didn't s-"Ross stuttered, then realized. "She's targeting you Bashur. The Animatronic wants it's revenge."

"GOD! IT _REMEMBERS!_ " Sky cried. "HOLD ME ROSS! I'M SCARED! ROSS!"

"Guys, just calm down." Jin said, trying his best to keep everyone from going insane. "Remember the plan."

" **HELLO?** " Said a deep-ish voice. Everybody turned around slowly.

"NO! NO! NOT BALLOON BOY! NOT BALLOON BOY!" Wept Sky.

The Balloon Boy was short and stout, with long fingers and a massive jaw of teeth. It ran at Sky, full throttle and grabbed his face. Jin and Bashur kicked it furiously, and managed to get it off of him. They all ran, separate ways, while it was still stunned.


	10. 12:00 AM Ross

**Ross**

He was going to die. He was sure of that. It had to happen. Ross walked to his room, and brought down the door. Power was at 99%. He needed to leave a message, so, he opened up his closet to get some paper. But suddenly, to his horror, Foxy jumped out, hook at the ready.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Ross the Narwhal. (Sloth)

Ross ran out of there like a racecar on ice, but on the way, pressed the button inside to open it, and then quickly once again to close it on Foxy. Ross managed to slide out like Indiana Jones before the door slammed shut. Now Foxy was stuck inside.

Ross kept on running and ran SMACK! into Foxy.

"STUPID! They can push buttons!" Ross yelled at himself. Ross then proceeded to jump down the stairwell and hide in a closet.

When Foxy ran by, he held his breath. And Foxy walked by without finding him.


	11. 12:30 AM Bashur

**BASHUR**

"Calm down, Bashur." Bashur muttered to himself while pacing back in forth in Sky's bedroom. "She won't find you. It's ok...it's ok." Bashur suddenly stopped in his tracks. There was a strange sound. Like a beeping sound. Bashur tried to run out of the room, but the door slammed shut.

Bashur frantically pushed the button. "WORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORKWORK!" He cried. Then, suddenly, he heard an all too familiar gear grinding sound. Bashur slowly glanced up.

65% Power. How? Wait. The Animatronics. They've been tampering with it, haven't they?

Then he came to the horrible realization.

"She's here."

That was exactly when Mangle, all scratched up and more horrifing than usual, and had Bashur by the throat with her one hand.

"HYUG! CAG! CHAG!" Bashur choked, breathing for air. It was like that one time with Springtrap all over again.

His vision blurred. In and out of focus. He could feel blood trickle down his throat. Then, he heard a distorted clanging sound, and felt himself hitting the ground. Something had managed to fight off Mangle. Something…...Purple.

That was Bashur's last thought before he blacked out.


	12. 1:00 AM: Sky

**SKY**

Sky wanted it all to end. Everything. Just so he could be with Alesa. "Come home." She had said. He would have done that in a heartbeat, if it hadn't meant leaving his best friends to die.

As Sky walked down the hallway, there was an unusual bright area around the corner. Weird. Should he go to check it out? Sky was about to move when a strange, orange, pumpkin-like Chica peeked around the corner, holding a Jack O' Lantern.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sky screamed, running in the opposite direction as Chica came for him.

He opened a closet and stepped inside.

The Strange Chica walked right on by.

"Hello there." Said a voice in the darkness, causing Sky to jump.

"Ross! Don't do that." Sky whispered.

"Do what?" Ross replied, confused.

"Jus- nothing." Sky sighed. "Look, we need to go find Bashur and Jin, c'mon"  
The two opened the closet very slowly and carefully, and went silently to search the house.


	13. 1:30 AM: Jin

**JIN**

"Maybe I could make an app to kill the spirits," Jin thought aloud. "No,no,no. That wouldn't work. PROTON PACK! YE- wait, this isn't Ghostbusters, besides they're spirits not ghosts." There had to be a way to end this without the original plan. There just had to.

Then some laughter could be heard.

"WHAT?!" Jin exclaimed. "Oh, No." He closed the door to his room. 30% Power. "We're ge-"

"Hi." Said Balloon Boy as he ran at Jin.

"GO AWAY! NO WAKING THE BABY! NO WAKING THE BAYBEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

B.B. scratched Jin's arm pretty badly, drawing blood. But Jin managed to kick the Animatronic and open the door (15% Power) and get away.


	14. 2:00 AM: Ross

**ROSS**

"C'mon Sky!" Ross said. "They're around here somewhere."  
"Wait." Sky said. "I hear screaming."

"JIN!" They both said simultaneously.

They both ran back downstairs and found Jin near the entrance, he looked pretty bad. He was bleeding and badly bruised.

"Jin!" Ross cried.

Sky ripped off part of his undershirt and wrapped it around Jin's arm and watched as the white fabric blossomed into a deep red.

"It was B.B." Jin said.

"This is all Bashur's fault!" Cried Sky, tears streaming down his face. "If he hadn't opened that door, and come here, we'd all be fine! And no one would be dead, and Jin wouldn't be bleeding, and I'd be at home with Alesa and Mason! And-And- And….I wouldn't be crying." Sky finished with a sob.

"We'll get through this." Ross said.


	15. 2:30 AM: Bashur

**BASHUR**

What had happened? Someone or something had saved him from Mangle. But what? Bashur was still in the same room. Power was at 1%

"Oh no." Bashur said. Then, the power went out.

Bashur ran out the door and sneaked down the hallway. When suddenly, a strange orange glow lit up the hallway. As it got closer, it appeared to be a creepy jack-o'-lantern version of Bonnie.

Without thinking, Bashur ran at the demon rabbit, and kicked it, sending it into the banister to fall below.

He needed to find the others.

Bashur ran downstairs to find that the floor was cracked where Bonnie had fallen. He had disappeared. It was then he heard talking in the entryway.  
"Guys!" Bashur called.

"Bash!" Sky screamed. "Behind you!"


	16. 3:00 AM: Sky

**SKY**

Sky ran and pushed Bashur out of the way. No One was going to die tonight. Not if he could help it. The tall, black demented version of the Puppet grabbed Sky. The Puppet was strange… Its ribs were up by its neck for some creepy reason.

"SKY!" Jin cried.

Then it happened, too fast for anybody to do anything.

"Alesa, Mason." Sky choked as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry."

Then the Nightmarionette proceeded to snap Sky's neck.

Ending all pain.


	17. 3:30 AM: Jin

**JIN**

"No" Jin cried. "No, GOD, NO! Not Sky! SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jin cried, holding Sky's lifeless body, his head hanging back in a way that should not be possible.

"Jin." Ross said firmly. "There's no time to grieve now. We need to run, and make sure that his death is not in vain. We need to reset the power."

"O-okay.." Jin sobbed.

They ran for the basement and locked the door behind them.

The basement was eerily dark. _Too_ dark. But yet the trio pushed on.

"The gen- gen-generator should be in the b-back right corner…" Jin sobbed.

Everyone started feeling around for the generator.

"Found it!" Ross said.

"Good. P-push the b-button f-f-four times." Jin managed to say.

"Okay. One." A loud click could be heard. "Two." And another. "Three." Another. "Four!" And once more.

"Now p-p-pull the l-lever." Jin sobbed.

Ross pulled the lever. The power was restored. For now.

"Guys, we still need to survive two and half more hours." Bashur said. "Let's do this for Sky."


	18. 4:00 AM: Ross

**ROSS**

"You guys know the plan." Ross said.

"But-y-you'll die!" Bashur said.

"I know this, Bashur." Ross said. "But it's really the only way left know."

"No. It's just the easy way."

"Look, Ross has made his decsion, and I hate to be morbid Bashur, but Ross is right, it's the only way." Jin said.

"I understand the risks." Ross said. "But someone needs to do it."

"Then let me do!" Bashur argued. "I started this whole thing from the beginning!"  
"No you didn't." Ross said. "My father did. Besides, it wouldn't be the same. They want me, not you Bashur."  
"Fine, C'mon." Jin said.

"Where are we going?" Bashur asked.

"To the Bread tower." Jin said assertively. "There's something we need to get."


	19. 4:30 AM

The trio descended deeper and deeper into the dimly lit Bread Tower.

"After Thundermuffin cleared out from here once he threw that party, I used it to store some of my more dangerous inventions." Jin said. "Here we are."

They finally reached the bottom which opened out into a large iron walled room filled with mechanical devices.

"What did we even come down here for?" Ross asked.

"The Flashlite."  
"Wait." Bashur said. "You're telling me that we came all this way, just for a _flashlight_?!"  
"No, we came all this way for the _Flashlite_." Jin explained. "A Full Lighted Arm Set In Hand Lite."

The Flashlite looked just like a flashlight.

Jin turned it on and used it to look around the room when it's beam landed upon a cupcake.

"CUPCAKE!" Jin screamed. But, of course, this is no ordinary cupcake, this one had a mouth full of teeth as was trying to chomp Jin's face off. But instead ended up chomping on his leg.

"AHHHH!" Jin shrieked.

Bashur yanked off the cupcake, crushing it.

"Are you okay?" Ross asked.

"I'm bleeding, but I think that I'll live." Jin said.

"Good then." Bashur said. "Let's end this."

"We risked our lives for a flashlight!?" Bashur quickly added under his breath.


	20. 5:00 AM

"So you know how to set it off?" Jin asked Ross.  
"Flip the switch. Press the button." Ross said solemly.

"It will create an opening to an uninhabited alternate dimension, and take the house, and everyone inside it, with it."

"So that means-"

"Yes," Ross said. "The Spirits and the Animatronics will be there too. And most likely to kill me."

"No." Bashur said. "You're not going. I am."

"No. We've had this discussion already. It needs to be me, Bashur. It is me, not you, that they want."

 _Yes it is. But we will kill you all before you get the chance to carry out that hopeless little plan of yours._

"You heard that too, right?" Jin asked.

Bashur and Jin nodded as they started to run.


	21. 5:30 AM: Bashur & Jin

**BASHUR & JIN**

"Ross, get to the machine!" Jin said. "We'll focus on the getting out!"  
Ross nodded then ran off.

"Hi." Said a deep voice.  
"STUPID BALLOON BOY!" Bashur steamed.

B.B. ran at Bashur who defended himself with a certain punch.

"FALCON…." Bashur exclaimed. "PUNCHHHHHHH!" And unleashed a punch that sent B.B. flying.

"Bashur! Help!" Jin cried. Jack O' Chica had Jin in her clutches.

"HEY! DUCK! OVER HERE!" Bashur yelled.

Chica noticed Bashur, dropping Jin and started walking menacely towards Bashur.

"Jin run!" Bashur yelled. Jin didn't hesitate.

Bashur got ready to attack. "Trick or Treat, B-" Bashur's punch line (Heh-Heh puns.) was cut off by a purple blur, which sent Jack O' Chica flying backwards.

"Hehehe! Stupid dirts!" Said a familiar, yet distorted voice.

"Wait. Barney!?" Bashur asked. "Is that you?"  
"YAAAAAAAAAA!" Barney said. "I haves no body anymores. Just, blur. No times to explain, run. I'll hold em off. This is all my faults. If only I hadn't helped him."

"Wait. Help who?" Bashur asked.  
"RUNS!"

"Ok,Ok." Bashur made it out the door, injured, but alive.


	22. 6:00 AM

Ross ran to the device. Jin had disguised it as a toaster. He hurriedly pulled off the casing. Ross flipped the switch and-

"OW!" Ross cried. Freddy had him pinned against the counter.

 _We're not letting you stop our revenge._

Ross smiled. "You call this revenge?"

 _What? What?_

"Possessing robots, killing people. I could do better.

 _It was the best that we could do on such short notice._

"Really? I would've made someone one of your kind, and force them to kill others, and then get rid of that person."

 _Oh, really?_ Freddy backed up. _Wait. We did that with B- NO!_

Ross pushed the button. "Guess I get my paycheck no-" 

Bashur and Jin watched in horror and awe as the house exploded into a black ball of energy. It stayed suspended in the air for a few seconds, before imploding and vanishing out of existence.

"Ross….Ross is gone." Bashur whimpered.


	23. Epilouge

It was raining. Everybody had their umbrellas up.

Two more graves were added today.

"H-he told me. And I ne-never believed him!" Alesa cried, staring at Sky's grave.

"I'm so sorry. He-he saved me. I should be in the ground. Not him. I-"  
"Why you though? Why'd he save you? You haven't recorded with him in years! Why now, why didn't he just let you die!"

"You think that I haven't asked myself that same question? I have, way too many times. I-I-" Bashur headed out. He didn't have time for this. Not now. Not ever.

"Jin, how's the rebuilding going?" Bashur asked. Construction workers were everywhere, rebuilding the lost home.

"Pretty good." Jin smiled weakly. "Oh! Here, this came by. No idea where it is from or what is in it."

It was a simple pad-locked chest.

"What can you make of it Bash?"  
"Maybe….maybe somethings are best left forgotten, for now." Bashur said.

"Hmm. Yeah, I found this document on Ross' Google Drive. It's addressed to us. Wanna come and see it?"  
"Sure." Bashur smiled.

So, as the two friends walked into the half finished house I believe that there is only two things left to say: Thank you autocorrect, and Opar.

 **THE END**


	24. Ross?

**ROSS**

The animatronics were closing in on him. There was noone to save him now. He was all alone in an alternate dimension with murderous animatronics.

"Well, I've led a good li-" Ross was cut off by a POP!

There was a puff of smoke and suddenly...the animatronics were…..cute?!

"WHAT THE HECK!" Ross screamed. The world outside the window brightened, there was sunshine and rainbows and little birds flying in the sky. And the animatronics were hugging him. HUGGING HIM. MURDEROUS ANIMATRONICS WERE NOW CUTE AND HUGGING HIM.

"Where has Jin sent me?" Ross asked himself.

 **Ross' Adventures will continue in:**

 **FNAF WORLD:**

 **Now They're Cute**

 **(Seriously)**

 **COMING LATE-ISH 2016!**

 **Joey here- Wow! What an ending, what new possibilities! A new world, a new series!**

 **I know that there are some things still left a mystery, but don't worry. I have one more story: Only 8 Chapters long, Btw, that will be out shortly:**

' **97  
Coming Sooner that FNAF WORLD!**


End file.
